


One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

by eroticcannibal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (warning: may contain parts that are in fact not warm and fuzzy), Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Content warning tags in the notes at the end to avoid spoilers, Even though its not underage afaik because i live in a country where 17 year olds can fuck, Honestly just assume all my fics take place in an AU where Ben lived until 18, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Please enjoy this warm fuzzy smut uwu, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticcannibal/pseuds/eroticcannibal
Summary: Klaus has trouble dealing with the things he sees, but Ben is willing to help him feel better.





	One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is now being cross-posted to wordpress, where you can also find my original fiction among some other things! risukadekei.wordpress.com

"Huh? Who's there?"

Ben moved his hands to the tentacles that had begun to unfurl in response to the creaking floorboards. He held them, but only gently. They acted so defensively, he didn't want anyone getting hurt... but he was scared. Their angry writhing was a mild comfort. 

There was a sniffle from outside his bedroom door. So quiet, he'd not have heard it had the house not been as quiet as a mausoleum. He called out again, his voice shaking.

"Hello?"

When the word left him he gulped, his mouth dry as a bone. He hoped and prayed he'd not sealed his fate by calling out. Reginald had told them so many times to be careful and constantly alert. The family- no, the academy, had so many enemies, and their location was no secret. It must be so much easier to smother sleeping children than take on superheroes-in-training. But it couldn't be a bad guy, surely, Reginald or Pogo or Grace would have alerted them all, right? Ben realised his chest was aching from hyperventilating right around the moment that he also realised that none of them had powers, so maybe they'd not be able to keep all of the kids safe while they slept…

The door began to creak open, and Ben wriggled further beneath his covers, drawing them over his head. The tentacles wrapped around him, squeezing, stroking him a little in places, as if to comfort him. The ends of the tentacles stood free from Ben's body, ready to strike. Ben clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his sharp breathing as he heard someone creep across his room. He screwed up his eyes, now wet, as someone came to the side of the bed. 

"Ben?"

Ben choked back a laugh and pulled his covers down as the tentacles retreated. In the dark, he saw his brother Klaus, his face highlighted by the moonlight filtering through the window. He looked utterly miserable.

"Shit, you creepy fuck. Just say it's you next time!" Ben said, half sighing and half chuckling. The adrenaline had not quite worn off yet, his muscles tremored as he budged over and motioned for Klaus to sit beside him on the bed. Klaus immediately got under the covers and limpeted onto Ben, while Ben rolled his eyes. Klaus had been getting more and more clingy with him lately. 

"Didn't want dad to hear me" Klaus mumbled into Ben's neck. Ben fidgeted, trying to ignore Klaus's hot breath on his sensitive skin. 

"You sure it's not just cus you're a creepy fuck?" Ben teased, eliciting a small smile from Klaus. "Go on then, why am I graced with your presence at-" Ben turned and stretched to read the alarm clock by his bed, "Gone fucking half two in the fucking morning?"

"Them." Klaus's grip on Ben tightened as he spoke.

"They're always there, though. What's worse tonight?" Ben said, lifting Klaus's chin to look him in the eye. Klaus's wet eyes and damp cheeks caught the moonlight.

"Someone... they followed me home. They've got no mouth."

"What do you mean? Like it's sewn up?"

Klaus shook his head. "Nah it's like... like someone ripped their jaw off. And their tongue is just... hanging..."

Ben shuddered and cut him off. "Ok, yeah, that's worse than usual. Wanna stay with me tonight? Me and my little friends will keep you safe" he said, grinning at Klaus. He tried to make the smile genuine but it felt strained, that description had disturbed Ben. The smile he got back from Klaus seemed genuine though. 

"Thanks," Klaus said, almost in a whisper, and he rested his head on Ben's chest. Ben's heart rate immediately skyrocketed, and the tentacles, that had retreated, began to stir again. He tried to calm himself, distracting his mind with boring, even repulsive thoughts, but it was as if his shit of a brother had read his mind and wanted to wind him up. Klaus moved his hand slowly down from Ben's shoulder to his abdomen, to where the tentacles were peeking out, slowly and curiously this time rather than angry. They quivered when Klaus stroked a fingertip over them, and Ben bit back a small gasp. He tried not to panic, he'd not had his tentacles out around people he wasn't meant to hurt, and Reginald had always told him they were something to be feared, that if he wasn't careful he would hurt people he loved. But... they weren't hurting Klaus. They seemed to like him. 

"mmm... Ben?"

"Yeah?" Ben replied, hoarsely, trying to not let on how he was feeling. By the way he felt Klaus's cheek move into a smile as it pressed against his chest, he could tell he wasn't doing so well. 

"I don't think I can sleep. Too amped up still. Mind if I...?" Klaus trailed off. Ben raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean-" he paused when the movement under the covers and Klaus's quiet moaning clued him into what was going on. "-oh." He tried again to distract himself but quickly found the effort to be fruitless. He looked down at his brother, whose head was still on his chest. Klaus's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open slightly, his breath coming out in small hot pants straight onto Ben's bare skin. Ben wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as he thought he would be, or should be. He felt more parts of himself stirring, parts that were completely him, as he watched Klaus pleasure himself. What's the harm, he thought, it's not like Dad would ever find out. 

Klaus's eyes flickered open in surprise as Ben gently pushed him onto his back. He absently licked his lips as Ben leaned over him. "Sorry I-" he started, but Ben cut him off.

"Do you..." Ben breathed deeply, thinking. He knew he shouldn't, but how could he fight the urges of two apparently very horny bodies? "Do you want some help?" Klaus looked shocked, and Ben thought about backing off for a moment, but he desperately wanted an answer first. He'd accept a no, but he wanted to hear it. He leaned forward and brushed his nose against Klaus's. "I could cheer you up... if you want." They looked each other in the eye for a moment, tension heavy in the air, Ben internally screaming at himself for even thinking that, let alone saying it, before Klaus closed his eyes and moved closer to Ben, kissing him gently. Ben tried not to grin too much as he kissed him back while climbing on top of his brother, lying with his chest pressed against Klaus's. He ran his hands up Klaus's chest and arms, letting them rest at Klaus's wrists which he held above his head against the pillow. Ben's tentacles were beginning to get more adventurous, poking out further and slithering between the brothers. Klaus giggled a little at the sensation, and Ben found himself gasping as his tentacles explored his brother's body. He'd always been able to feel what the tentacles felt, despite the two of them being different entities, but this felt... different. They were more sensitive than usual, every touch felt pleasurable. 

"Ah! Ben! Is that-?" Klaus was wide-eyed, and Ben pulled back for a moment. Klaus glanced down. "Your tentacle.. it's..." Klaus trailed off as a deep moan escaped him, and Ben looked down between them, seeing one of the tentacles had pulled down Klaus's pajamas, and another was stroking his erect cock firmly. He could feel how hard Klaus was through the tentacle, and how soft his skin was…

"Shit, sorry, is that ok or-"

"Fuck! Yes, it's... oh god... yes it's fine" Klaus gasped between moans. His body arched beneath Ben, and Ben sighed, relieved that his brother was into weird shit. He remembered what else Klaus was into, from every time he'd caught a glimpse of him with some local kid behind the bushes in the garden, or when he'd watched through the crack in Klaus's bedroom door... He placed his lips on Klaus's neck, kissing gently at first, licking occasionally, breathing heavily in response to the noises Klaus was making. When Ben bit gently on Klaus's neck, Klaus wrapped his legs around Ben and pulled him tightly towards him, groaning louder than was probably safe. Ben could feel Klaus's rock hard cock wrapped in a writhing tentacle pressed against his own, which was not yet fully erect, but he was getting there. 

"Harder... bite me harder Ben" Klaus begged while rubbing himself forcefully against Ben. Ben let go of Klaus's wrists, which were quickly held down by tentacles, and he wrapped his arms around Klaus and rubbed against him just as forcefully, hiding his groans in Klaus's neck. "Please Ben..."

"I can't! You're too loud!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Ben. "I'm sure your friends could fix that..." Ben might have thought through it a little more ordinarily, but right now he wanted only to shut his brother up enough to blow his mind. He'd not quite got communicating while emotional down, so he guided one tentacle over to Klaus's mouth. It prodded gently at his eagerly open mouth before forcing its way in and down his throat. Klaus took it down with no issue, and Ben could feel his moaning in his chest. He felt Klaus's throat and tongue against the tentacle and instinctively dug his nails into Klaus, trying to process all the feelings that had begun to overwhelm him. He'd done stuff by himself before, sure, but sensations like that were entirely new experiences for him. He watched his brother take the tentacle, embarrassed over just how much the sight aroused him. After a moment, he remembered that there was a reason he'd got a tentacle to skullfuck his brother, and he returned to Klaus's neck, biting harder this time. Klaus pulled his elbow in, pushing Ben's head further into his neck, and Ben responded by biting as hard as he'd dare. Klaus writhed beneath him, muffled moans and gasps audible only to Ben when the tentacle pulled back to allow Klaus to breathe. 

Another tentacle crept down from Ben's abdomen to his waistband, it pulled down his pyjamas, and the one that pleasured his brothers cock wrapped itself around both of them, getting them both off in tandem. More tentacles reached from inside Ben and wrapped around the two of them, around their thighs, pulling their legs open and holding them spread open. The tentacle in Klaus's mouth slipped out and wrapped itself around his throat, squeezing and pulsing rhythmically, while Klaus grinned up at Ben. Ben pressed his forehead to Klaus's, and they panted and moaned into each other's open mouths. He placed his hand against Klaus's cheek, stroking softly with his thumb, and Klaus leaned into his touch. 

Ben felt a tentacle stroke and press against his ass, and made a noise he didn't even realise he could make. He pushed back against the tentacle, groaning lewdly. Judging by Klaus's purring underneath him, he guessed the same was happening to him too. The tentacle began to slide into him, and Ben hissed a little in pain, but it was tolerable. It went in only a little way to start with, thin to begin with, and it pulsed wider intermittently, stretching him out gently. He was surprised by how good it felt. He'd watched Klaus getting fucked before, and he seemed to enjoy it, but he never imagined it could feel this good. 

The tentacle probing Klaus was far less gentle and pushed into him quick, rough and deep. Ben could barely breathe, able to feel everything that tentacle could feel. He could feel Klaus tightening around the tentacle as if it was his own dick. He caught Klaus's scream from the rough penetration in a kiss, wrapping his arm around Klaus's head and pulling him closer, shoving his tongue roughly into his mouth. Klaus reciprocated lazily, caught up in the sensations and happy to let his brother take charge. The tentacle inside Ben began to fuck him more vigorously, expanding a little more than he could stand. He breathed through the pain and tried to focus on the pleasure. He didn't want to ruin Klaus's fun by trying to exert control over the tentacles, which was hard enough when his brain wasn't foggy from being fucked while watching and feeling his Klaus getting railed underneath him. 

Klaus's moaning increased in pitch, and he pulled away from Ben for a moment. "Ben- I'm-"

Ben grinned. "Go on" he whispered, he didn't need Klaus to tell him, he knew from how his body tensed and tremored that he was about to cum. He kissed Klaus again as his brother came, this time his scream coming out low and rough, his body twitching and convulsing under Ben. The feeling from inside and outside of Klaus's body as he came, the noises and the smell of the sticky liquid that now coated his abdomen was enough to bring Ben to the edge. He gasped as he came, pushing Klaus down by his shoulders, further onto the tentacle as it probed him as deep as it could, making him whimper. Ben collapsed onto Klaus, sweaty and sticky and light headed. The tentacles shuddered and retreated, and Klaus wrapped his now freed arms around Ben. 

"You know, a bedtime story would have cheered me up too, but I'm not complaining," Klaus whispered, as he kissed Ben on the forehead. 

* * *

"Master, we should intervene," Pogo said, matter of factly, as he and Reginald watched the monitor that displayed Ben's room. Ben and Klaus were in bed together, kissing. 

"That creature, it's not reacting aggressively, even though it's active. I must... observe." Reginald replied, disgust clear in his tone.

"Very well. I will leave you to it." Pogo nodded to Reginald and left the room, closing the door behind him. He found Grace in the kitchen. 

"Grace, I think we have a problem."

"Oh? What kind?" She said cheerily, looking up from her embroidery.

"Klaus and Ben."

"What- Oh. Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so uh, no extra content warning for this chapter *shrug emoji*
> 
> I haven't written anything like this for.... a while and nothing for this fandom yet so uh feedback appreciated. I'm gonna tentatively say concrit is fine but blease be gentle with me, I am a delicate little flower. Although any comments are fine even if it's just like, keysmashing and emojis. I crave attention and validation.


End file.
